


James is Sleeping with Q, Eve and Tanner (Actually He's Not)

by kingelton



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mallory as M, Secret Relationship, everyone thinks James is sleeping with Q, rumour mill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingelton/pseuds/kingelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At MI6 rumours spread like crazy. The rumours about 007 are so far off the mark but provide both James and his "secret" lover a bit of a cover and a lot of amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James is Sleeping with Q, Eve and Tanner (Actually He's Not)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This was written spur of the moment at 4 am. No grammar checks or spelling checks...Just straight out of Word. All mistakes are mine and I apologize and hope you over come them to enjoy what I hope is a good, but short, fic. Thank you.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Persiflage for correcting my grammar, spelling and language mistakes!

Inside the office is Mallory, the new M, and leaning against the window seat off to the side is Bond. It’s not an unusual set up for them, not even the silence of the room. Bond is smoking, even though Mallory has told him time and time again not to do so in his office, and Mallory himself is doing paperwork and reading mission reports. Something in the current file reminds Mallory of what he overheard earlier that morning on his way into his office.

“Most of MI6 believes that you and your Quartermaster are in a romantic relationship.” To anyone else this might sound accusing, especially with Mallory’s current demeanour and the way he doesn't even look at Bond when he speaks.

“Hm?” Bond looks away from the window. “Q? Yes, I’m aware.” His tone carries no concern over the rumours.

“We both know this isn’t true seeing as Q’s ‘life-partner’-“ and Bond can practically hear Mallory rolling his eyes. “-is a young man named Bryan Masters working at a nearby grammar school. They’re very much in love, and I don’t see Q as the type to cheat.” 

“Nor do I. Anyway, he’s not really my type, is he?” Bond finishes off his cigarette. “May I ask where you’re going with this, sir?”

“The small percentage that do not believe you’re romantically involved with Q believe you to either be in bed with Mister Tanner or Miss Moneypenny. Someone even thinks the three of you are all in the same bed.” Mallory still hasn't looked up from the report and his face remains neutral.

“At least those rumours are partially correct,” he notes as he stands up straight from his leaning position. “Eve and Bill are in the same bed. In fact I hear our Mister Tanner even has a ring for the lovely Moneypenny. However that’s as much a rumour as my own relationship status.” Although both of them know that’s not true since Bill’s best friend is James. 

“You’re not dating the Quartermaster, the Chief of Staff or your boss’s secretary.” Now Mallory looks up but only because he’s finished reading. “Yet everyone thinks you are. Why haven’t you put these rumours to rest, 007?” A small smile graces Mallory’s face as James stands squarely in front of his desk.

“Now why would I want to do that? It helps to hide who I'm actually bedding, sir.” James winks.

“Keeping your cover intact. I only hope that whoever you are sleeping with doesn't get jealous of all these would-be relationships.” He quirks an eyebrow.

“Just another reason I don’t shoot down any of the rumours.” Now James is leaning over the desk. “The person I am bedding gets jealous with all the stories but it always makes for a fun time, sir.” He grins as he kisses Gareth. 

When they finally pull apart Gareth has a small smile on his face. He leans back in his chair as James straightens up. 

“The person likes staking their claim.” After a moment he waves James off and goes to pick up another file. “You’re dismissed Bond. Go bother one of your rumoured squeezes.”

“As you wish, sir.” Bond nods and turns to leave. He has a huge smirk on his face.

“Oh, and Bond?” Mallory calls out just as his hand lands on the door knob.

“Sir?” Bond turns just enough to see his boss.

“Stop smoking in my office.” A beat. “Actually, just stop smoking. It makes you taste like an ashtray.” 

After leaving the office Bond chuckles to himself. As he passes Moneypenny’s desk, she promptly ignores him for Tanner who is sitting across from her desk while they have an in office lunch together, Bond drops his half empty pack of cigarettes in the bin.


End file.
